Falling For The Enemy
by Virgo Ruben
Summary: The only reason this is PG-1 is for laguage. It is about Ginny. She got pushed up a grade, so she is in 7th year along with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. She gets locked in a room Malfoy, and something happens(not telling hehe, and it is not what you would th
1. Confusion

Falling For The Enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling.

A/N: This is the first chapter in one of my first stories. I am still really new at this, and this is only my second story. Please review. It helps me get it done faster. It is set in everyone's 7th year at Hogwarts. To explain something: Ginny got bumped up to the same grade as the famous trio. The only reason for PG 13 is for some swearing. Hope you like, and on with the show.

Falling For The Enemy

Chapter 1:

Confusions

Ginny Weasley sat at the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall. It was dinnertime but she wasn't hungry. Her coppery red hair framed her face as she looked at the cover of the book she was reading. It was the famous Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. She had just finished it, and was depressed. She looked up removing her gaze from the book cover. Looking at her in concern was her friend Hermione Granger. Sitting next to her were Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"Ginny are you okay? I have been trying to ask you about the Christmas ball," said Hermione looking concerned.

"What about it?" Ginny questioned.

"Are you going with anyone? We were going to do the usual group thing if you wanted to join us."

"No, I don't have a date. I don't think I am going to go though."

"Why not? You have to. It is the first and only masked ball Hogwarts will ever have. You have to go."

"My god Herm. You sound like Cho Chang and her little group of mindless gits."

"Hey!" came the exclaims of Ron and Harry.

"Oh my god! Heaven forbid. Who would want to sound like them?" Hermione said snickering.

"You know we are dating 2 of the people you are talking about," said Harry pouting slightly.

"Yeah, and they are major babes!" exclaimed Ron.

"So that's all you want in a women Ron? Tits?" Hermione said angrily. 

Ginny sighed. This was a routine.They always were fighting. And since Hermione started it, there would be no ending it till Ron admitted he was wrong. Yeah right, she thought.

Over the years Ginny had changed. She still had the same coppery red hair, but she had changed her stile. That and she wasn't obsessed with Harry anymore. She liked him still, but only as a friend.He was like another brother to her. She wasn't the same sweet and innocent little girl anymore. She now played Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She had also acquired a quite fiery personality. She had the usual Weasley temper like all Weasleys had. She had skipped 5th year and had skipped to 6th, so she now had classes with Ron, Harry, and Hermione. 

She actually had detention in half an hour with Malfoy for getting into a fight with him and slapping him. He had detention for slapping her back. She turned around to look at the Slytherin table, and sure enough there he was. 

He was actually looking at her. Her wasn't glaring surprisingly. He seemed surprised that she had turned around and looked at him. He quickly looked down and away from her gaze. 

She turned back to the rest of the Gryffindors. They were looking at her with concern written all over their faces.

"What?" she snapped.

"Nothing," said Ron turning to look at Hermione and Harry.

Just then Professor McGonagall came over. "It is time for your detention Ms. Weasley."

Ginny picked up her book putting it in her bag, and stood up.

"I am ready Professor." At that McGonagall led her out of the Great Hall. "Where are we going Professor?"

"You will see Ms. Weasley, you will see."

"You sound like Professor Trelawny," muttered Ginny under her breathe. Suddenly the professor stopped at the door to an unused classroom.

"This is your detention Ms. Weasley." Ginny walked into the room to get a better look. She turned back around to look at the Professor.

"What exactly am I supposed to do?"

"Work out your problems," she said then closed the door in Ginny's face and Ginny could here her magically lock it.

"Dammit!" Ginny shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Temper, Temper Ginny," drawled someone. Ginny froze. She whirled around and her thoughts of who it was were confirmed. Sitting on top of a desk sat Draco Malfoy. She glared at him with hatred written all over her face.

"Wow, you actually know my nickname. Am I supposed to feel honored," she retorted sarcastically.

"Considering that you are poor and you don't even deserve…wait nickname?" he asked confused.

"Duh Malfoy. You didn't actually think that Ginny was my full name did you? Wait, I forgot you have no brain." 

"Well, what is your FULL name then Weasel."

"Don't call me that Malfoy," she growled.

"Fine, then don't call me Malfoy," he stated flatly.

"Why shouldn't I? Just give me one good reason."

"I will stop calling you Weasel if you stop calling me Malfoy."

"Fine, what would you like me to call you then your majesty," she said mock bowing.

"Whatever you want just not Malfoy, K?"

"Whatever Asshole,"she said smirking.

He glared at her. "Why you little…"

"What'd I do? You said I could call you anything but Malfoy, and I thought that that suited you perfectly," she said putting on an heir of innocence.

Ginny walked over to a desk and hopped up on it and started digging through her bag. "Damn!" she yelled. 

"What, loose your picture of Potty?" he asked sarcastically.

"NO," she snapped.

"Well, what then?" he said exasperated.

"What do you think? I am stuck in a room with a giant stuck up ignorant jerk, I can't find my book, and there is nothing to do," she shouted.

"What that book?" he asked pointing to a book that lay in between where the 2 of them were.

Ginny got up and walked over to it. She bent down and picked it up. She sighed unhappily. She walked back to where her things lay. She hopped back onto the desk. "I can't believe I didn't bring my wand."

"Why, you want to curse me or something?" he asked coldly.

"Actually no. I was hoping to find some means to entertain myself. Not all people are like you."

"Oh, and what is that supposed to mean?"

"Not everyone has a passion to be evil. To be involved with the dark arts and be a death eater," she said coldly.

"Look Ginny, you don't have any idea how lucky you are.You don't have to deal with knowing the things I know," he said sadly.

"You would be surprised."

"You can't possibly know."

"You don't know anything about me Draco, don't act like you do."

"What? I know that you have a family who cares about you. Your have tons of friends, that are actually your friends because they like you not because of your family name. You have family. Your popular and beautiful, that's what I know about you Ginny. You are surrounded by people who care about…" she cut him off.

"Wait, you think I'm beautiful?" she asked softly.

"What guy doesn't?" he asked.

"Plenty of them okay."

"Look, you don't know anything about me. I have gotten myself into a situation I can't get out of. I want to though. I am stuck, and I have no one to help me."

Ginny got up and walked over to where Draco sat. She put her hand over his._ What on earth am I doing?_ She asked herself. She took her hand away from his. "It can't be as bad as your making it out to be," she said turning to look out a window.

Suddenly she felt a surge of pain run through her. She screamed in agony.

"Ginny!" Draco shouted running over her.

"He has risen," said Ginny in a horse voice, then she fainted.


	2. 

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they all belong to the wonderful J

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. A/N: Hello everyone.I realize that this chapter is slightly shorter then the last, and I am sorry. I am also really sorry it took me so long to post it up. I had half of it done like a week ago and it was late and I was tired, and I lost the entire second chapter. But as you can see I rewrote it. =) Hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon. I have a lot of stuff going on though so sorry if I don't! On with the story!

Falling For The Enemy 

Chapter 2:

Unexpected

About half an hour later Ginny awoke to find herself lying on a desk. She had a headache, and at first couldn't remember what happened but then it hit her. She remembered arguing with Draco.She sat up slowly, her head aching so much she felt a wave of dizziness wash through her body.

"Well, if it isn't sleeping beauty waking up from her beauty nap," said Malfoy sneering.

"Bite me Malfoy," she growled.

"Someone's a little grumpy."

"That's it, I am getting out of here," she said hopping off the desk. She grabbed her book bag and walked to the door. It burst open and she walked out. She stormed off towards Gryffindor Tower, somehow never reaching it. After about 15 minutes Ginny ran head long into someone.

"Hello Ms.Weasley,"came the familiar voice of Professor Dumbledore.

"Uh, hello Professor."

"Aren't you supposed to be in detention? Oh well, it doesn't matter. Come along Ms. Weasley." 

Ginny was extremely nervous. She had never been to the headmaster's office, and she knew going there could be really bad. Was he going to expel her for skipping out early on detention? What was he going to do to her?By the time they reached the stone gargoyle, Ginny was terrified. She couldn't help but smile though when she heard Dumbledore say the password, which was canary creams. They walked up to Dumbledore's office, and sure enough Malfoy was waiting there. He didn't look too pleased about it either.

"Look professor, its all her fault," stated Malfoy.

"How is it all my fault?"

"You were the one who broke down the door."

"You were the one who provoked me."

"You were the one to have passed out."

"You were the one to have started our first fight in potions."

"You were the one who slapped me first if my memory serves me correctly."

"It doesn't. And you shouldn't have said all those things about my family."

"Now whos the one talking? You have insulted my family also. Calling my father a death eater."

"Well, it's the truth."

"Children, children calm down. No one is pointing any fingers," said Dumbledore with amusement noticeable in his voice. "Ms. Weasley, what exactly happened to make you pass out?"

"I don't know sir. I can't really remember it much."

"Can you at least try? What made you scream out? Were you in pain?" 

Suddenly Ginny's face contorted in horror and she fell back into the chair behind her in shock. "Oh My God." Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes, and fell down her face freely. She muttered something that sounded like, "Why?" 

"What happened Genevieve?" he asked softly, but kindly. 

"Genevieve?" Malfoy asked confused.

"Yes, Genevieve Mr.Malfoy. That IS her name. Now Genevieve what happened?"

"I have got to go Professor. I have to find him."

"Genevieve you will NOT go anywhere until you explain what happened in that room."

"Professor, I c..can't. You don't understand. I HAVE to find him."

"Find who Ms.Weasley."

"You don't understand. I HAVE to go find him."

"You will not be allowed to leave this castle until you explain tings to me. You will not be able to, so I would suggest explain tings young lady so I can take these spell off. I don't like doing this Genevieve. It is for your own safety, and for others safety also."

Ginny got up hurriedly and ran out of Dumbledore's office. "Can I go now professor?"

"Yes, Draco you may." Draco left the office, but his mind was still back there. _That was really odd,_ he thought._ I wonder what happened to Ginny. Ginny? Why am I calling her that now?_ He thought about her fiery red hair and how she was so much like it. Filled with a little flame of fire. That's what she reminded him of. Fire. Her soul, her personality._ Why can't I stop thinking of her?_

__He didn't realize where he was going and suddenly he saw a little figure curled into a little ball sitting on a bench in the hall. He noticed at that instant the fiery hair. It was Ginny. He could here her crying. He walked over to the bench and sat down next to her. She looked up but then looked away quickly. "What do you want?" she asked coldly. He lifted her head to look into her dark blue eyes. __

_His hands are so cold,_ thought Ginny. She shivered at the coldness of his hands on her face. "What are you doing?" she asked softly looking into his silvery grey eyes. 

"I don't know," he admitted. " I don't know at all."


	3. Nightmare Unleashed

A/N:I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed

A/N:I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed. I am really sorry it has taken me so long to post this, but unfortunately I was hit with a case of writers block. I have also had a whole bunch of different things going on in my life. I will hopefully have the next chapter up sooner than I had this one. For all of those of you who are new readers to this fic and to my stories I am a total Draco/Ginny fan. I just think they make up the cutest couple. I am also Ron/Lavender, and Harry/Hermione. Please enjoy this chapter, and please, please, please review. I need allthe support I can get.

Chapter 3

(Nightmare Unleashed)

"Ginny!" shouted a voice coming down the hall. Both Ginny and Draco's heads snapped up in alarm. "Ginny," it came again. The figure came into view, and Ginny realized it was Seamus Finnegan. "Ginny, there you are. We have a problem, a major one." He gasped out of breath.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"Your brother, Harry, and Hermione are gone. A note was left, for you."

"What do you mean their gone? They can't be. They probably just ran off to fight…" she trailed off. "Oh, my god." She put her hand up to her face in shock and horror.

"We need your help. You're the only one who knows them well enough to do anything to help get them back. You have to come to the common room now!"

Ginny got up and Draco followed suit. They followed Seamus down the hall and through different corridors until they finally reached the portrait of the fat lady. 

The commotion inside the Common Room was so loud, that Ginny was able to here it through the walls. 

"Carpe Noctem," she said to the fat lady. The portrait swung open easily. Once the three of them had entered, they could see a huge crowd in the middle of the room. Everyone parted to let her through once she had entered. 

Floating at about the height of Ginny's head was the dark mark. Underneath it were the words:

Heirs Beware 

_Find me if you dare_

_Over Sea, and under stone _

_Come alone_

_The battle awaits you_

_This is only the beginning_

_The nightmare has been unleashed,_

_But from this there is no escape!_

_ _

__She could here the hushed whispers coming through the crowds. "Why would You-Know-Who take them and then leave this?" asked Seamus.

Ginny looked up, her face unreadable. "Because, he didn't do this."

"What do you mean he didn't do this? This is his mark," shouted Parvati Patil through the crowd.

" He didn't put this here. It's not his. It's too powerful to be his. Plus his is a neon green, not emerald like Slytherin's colors."

With that Ginny pushed her way through the crowd in the direction of her dorm. She walked quickly up the stairs. She stopped at the top hearing footsteps behind her.

"Where are you going?" asked Malfoy once he had caught up with her.

"To go get them back."

"I can't let you go," he said grabbing her arm stopping her from continuing to her dorm. 

"Why not, pray tell."

"You could get hurt and it will be dangerous."

"So?"

"So, you could get hurt."

"I'm a Gryffindor."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Look, you can either stay here, or come with me. Either way I am definitely going. That's my brother and my friends that have been abducted.

"Ubwhatwhata?"

"Ab-duct-ted. It means carrying someone away against there will basically."

"Oh."

"Okay, so are you coming or not?"

"I'm coming."

"I'm surprised."

"Now what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"You're a Slytherin. Normally you people run and hide when faced with danger."

"Well that's the biggest stereotype I have heard."

"I can think of better, come on." At that she grabbed his arm and pulled him into her dorm room. She pulled a backpack out from under her bed and started throwing essentials into it. She went into the bathroom coming out a couple minutes later with her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. She was wearing a pair of pants with blue army design on them and a black tank top instead of her black school robes.

_Wow, blue is a really good color on her, _thought Draco before he thought about what he was thinking. He realized that at moment she was saying something. "I'm sorry what were you saying?"

"I said I should probably perform probably that charm we learned about last week in Charms on us. You know the one where we can read each other's thoughts."

"Um…okay. How do we do it again?"

"We touch the tip of our wands together, then the other persons head and say UivstouivsowixinPiyntvow. Okay?"

"Yeah lets do it." At that Draco touched the tip of his wand to Ginny's and little yellow and green sparks flew from both. Then they both put their wands on each other's heads like Ginny had mention and recited the words. Suddenly both felt extremely faint and like a door were opening in their minds.

_Can you here me Draco? _Thought Ginny. Praying that the spell would work.

_Yeah, I can hear you. Don't worry the spell worked perfectly._

Ginny picked up her bag, which was now full and grabbed her broom. 

"How exactly are you expecting to finding them?" Draco asked.

"Follow the evil brick road. What do you think? I am going to ask around."

Ginny walked over to her window and threw it open. Before she was about to mount her broom she noticed something. A long trail of spiders was scurrying quickly into the castle, as if it were their only hope of survival. She new this from somewhere but from where? Then she remembered. Her first year, and the chamber of secrets. But then they wanted to get out not in. Thenit occurred to her.

_ _


End file.
